


creature comforts.

by riskbreakered



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riskbreakered/pseuds/riskbreakered
Summary: A king is afforded some well-deserved rest.





	creature comforts.

For a new king, she expects he'll be given larger personal living quarters. Something at least with a large bathtub in which she might stretch out and ease her battle-weary, aching body. The valkyrie instead enters into the tiny utilitarian space he calls a shower and imagines how Thor Odinson could possibly be expected to use it without smashing it to bits.

But the water is piping hot in an instant, and she figures it'll have to do.

Leaning against the wall, head still throbbing from whatever she'd imbibed hours earlier (cheers to the Grandmaster for his taste in drink, she had wasted no time in raiding his former ship's supply), the valkyrie trudges through muddy memories of the past several days.

How funny it is that fate has her back -- to home, to Asgard. Different look now, no longer grand palaces and gilded halls, but an over-packed space ship drifting away on the fragile wings of hope.

She looks to her hands, full of tiny knicks and scrapes. Felt damn good though, she thinks, hefting blade for the old oath. For more than that maybe -- something that felt a damn lot like a chance at redemption.

After so many years scavenging at scraps, who'd have ever thought?

She comes out of the shower a long time later, having bumped elbows on the walls only a few times. Ties a fresh towel around her waste, shuffles back into the other room. The bottle lies waiting on the table, not yet finished, and she grabs it round the neck and hoists herself back to the bed.

Not very fit in size for a king either; Thor's feet dangle off the edge, his arm draping off the side. The sheets have made themselves a mess in kind. She sits on the other side and looks him over.

The valkyrie remembers Odin, thinks how different they look, even with the scars formed over his son's eye, still pink and raw. Maybe she's half drunk on booze and that same hope that's buzzing through the rest on this ship, but she can't help but feel as if they still have a chance.

She tips the bottle back and takes a steady drink. Thor opens his eye and smiles, sleep-hazed.

A new king can afford some time to rest, she expects. Even if it's just a for a little longer.


End file.
